Jedi/Leyendas
, Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Padawan Anakin Skywalker.]] Un Jedi era un miembro de la Orden Jedi, que estudiaba, servía y usaba las energías místicas de la Fuerza, normalmente, el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El arma de los Jedi era un sable de luz, un arma hecha de pura energía. Los Jedi lucharon por la paz y la justicia en la República Galáctica, comúnmente contra sus enemigos mortales, los Sith y Jedi Oscuros, que estudiaban el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Aunque la orden fue destruida al menos dos veces—primero por el Imperio Sith de Darth Revan y 4.000 años más tarde por la Gran Purga Jedi de Darth Sidious—la Orden sobrevivió en mayor parte gracias a los esfuerzos del redimido Revan y después por Luke Skywalker, quien forjó una Nueva Orden Jedi para defender primero la Nueva República, y después su sucesora, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Historia Jedi , uno de los más renombrados y poderosos Jedi en la historia galáctica.]] Formado originalmente como un grupo de estudio filosófico situado en el planeta Tython, los Jedi son conocidos como guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia.Como las autoridades místicas de la Fuerza y los sables de luz, su firma ,sus poderes inspiraron a todos los ciudadanos en la galaxia.La calma, considerado una actitud de los Jedis los hizo agentes ideales de paz en tiempos de conflicto o disputa.Sin embargo, a pesar de su poder y la diversidad, los Jedi eran muy pocos.A menudo, acosado por los enemigos en tiempos de duda y confusión, corrientes ocultas del mal menudo desafiaba el orden y el establecimiento en donde ellos sirven, siendo más notable los Sith.Estos oscuros guerreros eran la antítesis de los Jedi, sus enemigos jurados, y la batalla entre ellos llevó la guerra a la galaxia más de una vez.En tiempos de crisis, los Sith podían incluso utilizar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para disminuir los poderes de los Jedi, y que les impidían sentir el futuro. El camino de los Jedi se había convertido en el camino de la sabiduría y la paciencia, respaldada por la acción rápida y decisiva cuando era necesario.Sin embargo, el Consejo Jedi en ocasiones mostró lo que parecía ser una falta de decisión, como por ejemplo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, prefiriendo trabajar con los eventos y los patrones a largo plazo.Su inacción impulsó a Revan a luchar, y, finalmente, desembocó en la Guerra Civil Jedi.Para el resto de la galaxia, la línea entre los Jedi y los Sith se volvió borrosa durante el conflicto, y ambos bandos fueron acusados de la destrucción causada en mundos como Katarr, Telos IV, y Taris. A través de la planificación compleja y adaptabilidad deslumbrante, un Maestro Sith (Senador Palpatine de Naboo), incluso llegó a la oficina del Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, durante las Guerras Clon, y socavó a los Jedi hasta que pudo, en un golpe rápido, magistral, destruir la Orden Jedi y esclavizar a a la galaxia bajo su bandera como el emperador del nuevo Imperio Galáctico.Sin embargo, incluso esta catástrofe no logró erradicar por completo a los Jedi, y, dentro de una generación, en donde ellos habían regresado una vez más para proteger y nutrir a la galaxia con su sabiduría y orientación en la forma de la Nueva Orden Jedi.Los Jedi seguirían protegiendo y sirviendo a la galaxia a través de los horrores de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y la caída de la Nueva República y el establecimiento de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Camino del Jedi Convertirse en un Jedi requiere el más profundo compromiso y una mente astuta, la vida de un Jedi es sacrificio. Para impedir la transgresión, los que mostraran una aptitud para la Fuerza eran tomados directamente desde el nacimiento (o poco después) para entrenar en el Templo Jedi en la sede de Coruscant o en pequeños enclaves Jedi como padawans.Desde el comienzo de su formación,se espera que un Jedi se apegue a un estricto código que incluía conceptos como el pensamiento racional, la paciencia y la benevolencia. Emociones desagradables, tales como el odio, la ira y el miedo se pensaba que eran destructivas y llevaban al lado oscuro , así que tales emociones no se permitían la práctica Jedi. Entrenamiento s podían ir en misiones con sus Maestros Jedi para aprender algo de dicha experiencia.]] Los niños iniciados en su entrenamiento como Jedi fueron llamados younglings e instruidos en "clanes" por un venerable y experimentado Maestro Jedi, aprendiendo los caminos del Jedi y los poderes de la Fuerza. Después de Ruusan se volvió normal que los aprendices Jedi fueran siempre niños. Una vez que Yavin 4 fuera establecido como cuarteles Jedi, los iniciados Jedi, que ya no eran niños, fueron entrenados primero bajo la tutela del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, y, después de un tiempo, bajo el tutelaje de otro Maestro junto con otros estudiantes. Cuando la Nueva Orden Jedi inicio, los younglings fueron entrenados nuevamente en clanes desde la niñez. Cuando un estudiante individual lograba una comprensión satisfactoria del camino del Jedi, eran usualmente tomados bajo el tutelaje de otro miembro Jedi e instruido individualmente para completar su entrenamiento. Típicamente los Maestros llevaban a sus Padawans con ellos a sus misiones, y más tarde enviarlos a misiones para ellos solos, para permitirles ganar experiencia y aprender de la práctica. No todos los estudiantes fueron promovidos directamente para estudiar como aprendices Padwans con un Maestro Jedi. En los días de la Antigua República, era una práctica común para younglings que no eran seleccionados para ser Padawans a la edad de 13 años ser alistados en una de las divisiones del servicio de organización pública, el Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi. Así como también fue el destino del jóven Obi-Wan Kenobi durante los eventos en Bandomeer que causaron que Qui-Gon Jinn aceptara a Obi-Wan como su Padawan. Modo de Vida En el seguimiento del Código, el comportamiento de los Jedi se han estructurado rígidamente a mantener la autodisciplina, la responsabilidad y el servicio público. Los Jedi han conquistado las emociones y el materialismo.Honran a la vida, la ley, la misma Orden y la relación maestro-alumno. Los Jedi se prestan a defender y a apoyar al débil, la compasión es coraje. Las reglas de combate incluye nociones tales como la comprensión de la oscuridad y la luz en todas las cosas, aprender a ver con precisión, abriendo sus ojos a lo que no era evidente y el ejercicio de precaución, incluso en asuntos triviales. Por encima de todo,los Jedi confirmaron su deber a la República y abrazaron la Fuerza. Los Jedi antes de la Reforma de Ruusan normalmente tenían más margen de maniobra en sus relaciones, ya que la orden fue organizada de manera más flexible y los Caballeros y Maestros individuales obtuvieron una mayor libertad personal. Posteriormente, la Orden fue más regulada de manera central por el Alto Consejo Jedi. thumb|left|252px|El Templo Jedi el hogar de los JediDesde siempre a los Jedi se los concoce por la utilización de escudos y armaduras para protegerse en la batalla y por usar pistolas blaster y sables de luz también. Más tarde como el sable de luz se convirtió en un arma más autónoma sin necesidad de una fuente de alimentación externa, los Jedi eligieron llevarlo como su única "herramienta" de defensa y ataque. El sable de luz se considera más una herramienta que un arma. El sable de luz vino a cumplir tanto un papel simbólico y pragmático para los Jedi, también identifica al portador, tuvo un gran impacto visual, y dada la disponibilidad de los miembros reemplazanes cibernéticos ha sido visto como un arma más "limpia" que la pistola blaster, que Obi-Wan considera como "incivilizada", "torpe" y "al azar". El Jedi de la época anterior a la Reforma, (Antigua Orden Jedi), tampoco parece haber tenido ningún código de vestimenta formal, y se vestía más o menos a su antojo, a pesar de sus trajes tradicionales se vieron favorecidas por la mayoría de los Maestros.Estas incluyen una túnica, un manto, y, a veces un tabardo, generalmente en tonos variados y tonos de blanco y marrón, aunque, gris también era bastante común para la sobretúnica. El lado izquierdo del vestido se convirtió siempre en la parte derecha del torso. Después de la Reforma, estos trajes se convirtieron en la ropa típica de los Jedi, incluso en la batalla. Los Jedi también llevaban pantalones, un obi, un cinturón de herramientas de cuero, donde llevaban equipo de campo especializado para sus misiones, y botas de cuero. Los colores Jedi, los que demuestran la armonía con la Fuerza, formaron un contraste intolerable frente a la antítesis de los Sith, que se cubrieron todo de negro. De acuerdo con su filosofía de no-apego, la ropa fue vista como muy desechable. De hecho, la posesión en sí fue considerada como prohibida como otra forma de apego, y la mayoría de los Jedi vivieron una vida de pobreza material, aunque con la infraestructura de la Orden y con el apoyo de la República a los Jedi no les faltaba los alimentos, la vivienda, o la ropa. Algún tiempo antes de la Gran Guerra Sith a los Jedi se les prohibió mantener fuertes vínculos, ya que se cree que conducen a las emociones del lado oscuro.Por esta razón, a los Jedi no se les permitía casarse. Reess Kairn tenía una relación, a pesar de ser una violación del Código. Después de encontrar a su amante con otro hombre, él los mató a los dos sumergido en la ira. Esto lo llevó al lado oscuro. Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en un testimonio de la circunspección Jedi, ya que su temor de perder a su esposa secreta, Padmé Amidala, en última instancia, causó su caída a la oscuridad, pero su conexión con su hijo, Luke Skywalker , más tarde lo llevaría de nuevo a la luz. Aunque los Jedi no estaban obligados a ser castos, a muchos Jedi se les enseñó que las relaciones sexuales se consideraban un acto innecesario. Por lo menos un caso especial se registró en este arreglo: Ki-Adi-Mundi , que, debido a las bajas tasas de natalidad de los cereanos se les permitía tener un matrimonio polígamo, y fue padre de siete hijas. Ranik Solusar fue sancionado por el Consejo por su matrimonio y por el niño que tuvo, pero no fue expulsado de la Orden. A pesar de esta restricción,se sabe que los Jedi tenían relaciones secretas, clandestinas, ya sea con no-Jedi, tales como los matrimonios de Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, Quinlan Vos y Khaleen Hentz, Nejaa Halcyon y Scerra Halcyon o Etain Tur-Mukan y el Comando clon Darman Skirata, o dentro de la Orden Jedi en sí, tales como las relaciones de Kit Fisto y Aayla Secura , Qui-Gon Jinn y Tahl , Obi-Wan Kenobi y Siri Tachi, y Tholme y T'ra Saa. Algunas relaciones incluso se han desarrollado con padawans, como Mak Lotor y Kass Tod , que murieron juntos, con Tod indicando lo que era la Fuerza, la muerte y el amor. Muchas de estas relaciones no acabaron en desgracia. Además, Revan compartió un afecto romántico con Bastila , que fue redimida por él después de su caída. Otros desafiaron abiertamente al Alto Consejo Jedi sobre este asunto. Esto llevó a un conflicto particular con Jolee Bindo y su esposa, Nayama Bindo, durante la Gran Guerra Sith . Bindo entrenó a su esposa en los caminos de la Fuerza, pero pronto cayó al lado oscuro. No fue expulsado de la Orden, y en su lugar iba a ser ascendido al rango de Caballero Jedi. Entonces él perdió la fe en la sabiduría del Consejo y salió de la Orden. Hasta la Gran Guerra Sith , algunos Jedi practicaban el matrimonio y se sabe thumb|Luke Skywalker y los miembros de la Nueva Orden Jedi que tenían sus propias familias. Hubo incluso casos de familias integradas por completo de Jedi, como la de Andur Sunrider. Los hijos de las familias Jedi fueron a menudo dotados en la Fuerza. Incluso más tarde en la Orden, estas familias existían, aunque la continuación de la línea familiar era a través de los miembros de la familia que no llegaron a ser Jedi. Familias Jedi famosas de los últimos días de la República incluyeron la Familia Koon y la Familia Diath. Sin embargo, parece que a algunos Jedi se les podría haber sido otorgado el derecho a contraer matrimonio, no como un caso especial, sino como una norma. Varios Jedi corellianos ( Kieran Halcyon durante la Antigua República, y Corran Horn en la época de la Nueva República) se les permitió casarse y tener hijos, sin repercusión.Ya sea que esto se debió a un acuerdo entre los Jedi y el gobierno planetario de Corellia - Corellia es conocido por su cultura centrada en la familia- o en las elecciones puramente personales hechas contra el Código Jedi no se sabe, salvo en el caso de Nejaa Halcyon , que se casó con su esposa en secreto, sin la aprobación del Consejo.El Jedi corelliano a menudo tenían muchas otras diferencias notables de las formas tradicionales de Jedi, como en la ropa y una renuencia a tomar en misiones fuera de su sistema natal. El camino de los Jedi fue un camino de vida largo, y un Jedi se mantuvo por lo general como parte de la Orden en la totalidad de su vida, aprendiendo más sobre la Orden y la Fuerza y siguiendo la voluntad del Consejo Jedi . Hasta el inicio de las Guerras Clon , sólo veinte Jedi (con grado de Maestro o superior) decidieron dejar la Orden (aunque existe cierto debate sobre si esto fue desde la Orden post-Ruusan, o la Orden después de algún momento anterior en su historia, o, literalmente, en toda su historia), de los cuales los más destacados eran el Conde Dooku y el Maestro Phanius . Estos se denominaban comúnmente como los Veinte Perdidos , o simplemente "Los Perdidos". La Fuerza thumb|left|230px|Obi-Wan Kenobi maestro de los [[trucos mentales]]Los Jedi fueron unificados por su estudio de la Fuerza : un "campo energético" que emanaba de todo ser vivo. La fuerza es canalizada por las bacterias microscópicas en el torrente sanguíneo, los midichlorianos, a veces escrito midiclorianos. Se encuentran en todos los seres vivos y se comunican con la fuerza. Los Jedi intentaron entender la fuerza para que pudieran usar su poder para proteger y ayudar a las personas a las que servían. Los Jedi creyeron que la fuerza podría ser aprovechada a través de un cuidadoso estudio y la contemplación para beneficio del usuario y del universo que los rodeaba. Al estudiar el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, los Jedi enseñaban a sus miembros a sólo a usar la Fuerza para la curación y la defensa que nunca en la ira o el miedo. Sin embargo, varios miembros de la Orden Jedi a lo largo de la historia no estaban de acuerdo con este punto de vista, creyendo que los usos oscuros de la fuerza debían ser aceptados, ya que ofrecían un camino rápido y fácil de poder, mientras que con la contemplación del lado luminoso de la fuerza se requiere paciencia y esfuerzo. Este desacuerdo dio origen a los Sith, el enemigo constante de los Jedi. Los Jedi centraron su vida en la comprensión y el fortalecimiento de su conexión, o la unidad, con la Fuerza para que puedan manipularla como una extensión de sí mismos (por el contrario, los Sith simplemente querían ejercer el control de la Fuerza). Esta conexión se incrementó en un riguroso entrenamiento y la meditación para alcanzar un estado mental, la armonía física, emocional y espiritual, una especie de paz interior. El camino requería una gran disciplina, y puede haber comprendido toda la vida de un Jedi, nunca la mayoría de los Jedi alcanzaban su verdadero potencial. Otros intentos para lograr este potencial pueden haberse reunido con el fracaso y la frustración causado en el Jedi, lo que resulta en una conexión menor y mayor frustración a su vez. Ésta es la razón principal por la que los Sith se consideraban más fuertes que los Jedi, pues mientras fueron entrenados para usar el lado oscuro con la máxima eficacia y el poder, pocos Jedi habían demostrado los verdaderos límites del poder del lado de la luz y aquellos rara vez lo utilizaban. El lado oscuro de la Fuerza trajo consigo una gran tentación para muchos Jedi, para muchos el lado oscuro parecía un camino más rápido y más fácil. La búsqueda del lado oscuro, sin embargo, fue un esfuerzo auto-destructivo, y muchos Jedi que han probado los poderes oscuros han encontrado cada vez más difícil darles la espalda. Aunque algunos Jedi podía ser redimidos de vuelta al camino de la luz, muchos cayeron y se convirtieron en Jedi Oscuros, algunos de los cuales se convirtieron en miembros de la Orden Sith. Además, el velo del lado oscuro podía disminuir la capacidad de los Jedi, nublando sus ideas sobre asuntos importantes. Por estas razones, la práctica de los poderes de la Fuerza Oscura estaba expresamente prohibida por el Consejo Jedi. Aunque muchos han caído al lado oscuro, sin embargo, los Jedi trataron de salvarlos. Para los Jedi, matar es un último recurso. Esta cualidad era a la vez una fortaleza y una debilidad de la Orden. El sable de luz Los Tres Pilares de los Jedi Rangos Jedi Jerarquía *''Iniciado Jedi'' o Youngling *''Padawan Jedi'' *''Caballero Jedi'' *''Maestro Jedi'' Especialización Guardián Jedi Cónsul Jedi durante las Guerras Clon.]] Al enfocarse mas en los poderes de la Fuerza y las habilidades mentales mas que el combate físico, los Caballeros Jedi que se convertían en Consulares trabajaban con el Cuerpo Diplomático Republicano y en los complejos médicos. Supervisados el Conejo de Reconciliación, Los Consulares trabajaban como sanadores, profetas y investigadores, usando la espada de luz solo para la defensa. A los más expertos de esa especialidad se los llamaba Maestros Meditadores. *''Embajador Jedi'' – eran la cara de la República en los mundos recién descubiertos, los embajadores trabajaban junto con los burócratas para ayudando en el recibimiento de gobiernos neutrales y ayudándolos a unirse a la República. Algunos embajadores eran designados como consejeros de algunos Senadores o hasta del Canciller Supremo cuando se los pedían. *''Diplomático Jedi'' – Ellos siempre estaban en medio de una disputa y se les daba la autoridad para implementar un compromiso o tratado durante negociaciones difíciles, respaldados al completo por el Senado Galáctico y la Orden Jedi. Los Jedi solían ser llamados para actuar de jueces. Eso era realizado debido a que la Orden y sus tradiciones sin sentimientos chocaban contra la sociedad regular y el hecho de su intuición por la fuerza. Cuando actuaban como diplomáticos, los Jedi ponían mucho cuidado en ser imparciales y justos. Ese legado fue tan grande que varias décadas después de la purga Jedi y las mentiras de Palpatine, la leyenda de la neutralidad Jedi vivió en las memorias de algunos sectores de la sociedad. Algunas especies que respectaban Jedi – como la de los Barabel – mantuvieron la tradición de llamarlos imparciales y usar su juicio hasta con los problemas mas triviales. *''Sanador Jedi'' – Algunos Jedi se concentraban más en los aspectos mas humanitarios de la Fuerza, manipulando la Fuerza Viviente para realizar el arte de curar. Liderados por el Circulo de Sanadores Jedi y basado en el templo de Coruscant en los Salones de Sanación, los sanadores también eran desplegados sirviendo abordo de las fragatas MedStar y en ocasiones, en las unidades quirúrgicas móviles, o clínicas. *''Archivista Jedi'' – los Jedi que deseaban contribuir con el aumento de los Archivos Jedi se volverían archivistas y serian dirigidos por la Asamblea Bibliotecaria. Divididos entre historiadores, archivistas y bibliotecarios, cada grupo trabajaba para la proliferación del conocimiento y la preservación del pasado. *''Investigador Jedi'' – Eran los resolvían teorías y actualizaban los Archivos de la Orden, los investigadores elegían especializaciones en campos como arqueología, geología, biología, matemáticas y astronomía *''Vidente Jedi'' – Eran esos que estaban más propensos a recibir visiones con la fuerza; a la mayoría se los llamaba videntes y se dedicaban a mantener al día los holocrones de la orden. Aunque a los perceptivos de estos Jedi se los conocía como Profetas y predecían el futuro de la galaxia. Centinela Jedi Milicia y guerra El Elegido La profecía de el Elegido era una antigua leyenda Jedi que preveía que llegaría un ser con tal afinidad con la Fuerza que restablecería su equilibrio. La profecía era una de los centenares de oscuras leyendas mantenidas en secreto por la Orden Jedi, aunque sus orígenes y contenido real siguen siendo desconocidos. Durante la Invasión de Naboo y la Guerras Clon se creia que Anakin Skywalker era el elegido pero nunca pudo extinguir a los Sith a pesar de matar a el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Darth Sidious. Entre bastidores Apariciones *''''Tales of Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil: *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego) *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela juvenil) *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''Traitor'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Ylesia'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' * *''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Profecía Final'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Ver también *Sentimiento anti-Jedi *Jedi corelliano *Jedi Gris *Caballero Imperial *Vestimenta Jedi *Fenómeno del censo Jedi *Jensaarai *Ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballero *Antigua Guardia Enlaces externos *"George Lucas: 'I'm still 25'" – Artículo de la BBC en que George Lucas establece que a los Jedi no se les exige el celibato. *Orden Jedi rusa *Ordenación Online *La Enciclopedia Jedi *Orden Jedi búlgara *Orden Jedi Gris Polaca Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Aplicación de la ley